Clipped Wings
by MidnightSorrow
Summary: After a fight with a new villain,Raven loses her powers.She learns how to manage without them and a new Raven emerges.And this new hero attracts a certain thief.And why is Robin acting so strange around the new Raven?PLEASE REVIEW!IT HELPS ME!
1. Clipped

**Clipped Wings**

_**Clipped**_

The sun shined bright through the dark purple curtains in Raven's room. She groaned as the sunlight hit her face and she turned over. And she noticed someone in bed with her. She opened her eyes to be met with with a black mask with a white skull on it. Raven jumped out of bed and fell on the floor when she realized that it was Red-X laughing with that metallic voice of his.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!?" Raven screamed.

"I was bored." he replied.

Raven was about to use her powers when Red-X jumped out of her window and disappeared. She sighed with relief that he left only to be surprised again that morning with him appearing behind her and catching her in a lock that she couldn't get out of. Raven was especially mad due to her pajamas she was wearing. An over-sized white button up shirt and her lavender panties.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that you'd be the type to wear-,"He began,pulling the strap on her underwear," only a shirt and underwear."he finished letting go of the strap, it hitting Raven's hip.

Raven blushed brightly and Red-X left her room,leaving her in shock.

Later that morning Raven showered and went to the kitchen and made her tea. No one was awake which surprised her again. So many surprises that morning. Raven thought that at least Robin would be awake. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She needed a vacation. Raven closed her eyes enjoying the quiet when suddenly...the alarm. Raven groaned and went to the computer. She saw that it was a new criminal. She went to go get the Titans when she saw a note on the fridge.

_Raven,_

_Went out for breakfast. Didn't want to wake you._

_-Robin_

"Great."

Raven told the Titans where to find the crime and that she'd be there. They said they meet her there.

As Raven arrived. She saw that the Titans weren't there. She sighed and knew she had to fight this new villian alone. She looked around and didn't see anybody. Then, as she turned to leave, a blast caught her attention.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?"

"Who are you?"Raven shouted at the figure.

"I'm Dragonite. Master of fire and magic."he said.

"Either you chose that name after the pokemon and are really pathetic or...nope thats probably the only reason."Raven said with her priceless wit.

Dragonite said chanted something and a dragon made of energy began flying toward her. Raven took to the sky and the dragon followed her. Raven tried to destroy but her powers didn't effect it and everything she threw at it it just passed through it. Raven panicked a little and then had the idea of tricking the beast. She went for his summoner and Raven pulled up sharply while the dragon hit Dragonite. Nothing happened. The dragon went through his master and appeared in front of Raven and there was a head collision. Raven lay on the ground slowly regaining consciousness. Raven opened her eyes to see Dragonite in front of her.

"Little birdie can't fly no more? So sad."He taunted. "Let me tell you something. Most birds have their wings clipped. You shouldn't be the only exception." Dragonite said and chanted a long phrase and a bright light flashed and Raven couldn't remember what happened next.

Raven awoke in the Titan infirmary and looked around. Nobody was there. Raven used her powers to get a clock from across the room and saw that the clock went halfway across the room until it fell. Raven tried again and the clock rose but then fell again. She couldn't believe that she was losing her powers.


	2. The New Raven

**Clipped Wings**

_**The New Raven**_

Raven walked out of the infirmary in her leotard and cloak, and went back to her room. Luckily, no Red-X. She went into her bathroom and turned on the hot water. She went to her drawer and grabbed a towel which was black. She stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the steamy shower. She sighed and allowed the water to cascade down upon her nude self and she thought about would she would tell the Titans. No way she could just come out and say 'I lost my powers.' No, she needed to find some other reason to not go on missions.

Raven washed her hair and self and walked out of the shower and dried herself off and cleaned up the extra that was on the floor. She dressed and walked into the common room and saw everyone there with all of the Titans looking at her.

"Hey, Raven. It's nice to see that you're OK."Robin said walking up to her.

"I guess." Raven said making a cup of herbal tea.

Raven sat down and rubbed her temples and waited for her tea to be ready. She grabbed a cup and poured her tea after the kettle began whistling. She sat down across from Starfire and sighed. All the Titans were in the kitchen surrounding her and she felt violated for some odd reason. She looked around and noticed this.

"May I ask why all of you are standing around and staring at me?"Raven questioned.

"We were worried about you. We thought that you would have been awake after we found you two days ago."Cyborg told her.

"How many days?"Raven questioned again.

"Two."Beast Boy said.

"We thought that you lost your powers do to the lack of speed in which you healed."Starfire.

"Funny how you guys are right. I have lost my powers."

"What?"Robin yelled.

"I don't know what happened."Raven explained.

"Well we can't have you go on missions without your powers so you might as well stay here."Robin told her.

"Just cause I can't fight doesn't mean I can't help."Raven pointed out.

"How could you possibly help us?" Robin questioned.

"I could supply information."Raven said angrily.

"OK, what do we need to know?"Cyborg said kinder than Robin.

"His name is Dragonite and he has the power of a dragon and create dragon spirits and other stuff like that. He took me out with one dragon spirit."Raven replied.

"Is that all you know?"Starfire asked.

"If I knew more I would tell you more."Raven said annoyed. All these questions and ignorance upset her.

Raven walked to her room hoping to get some quiet and relaxation. Raven walked into her room and threw herself on her bed. She sighed deeply and looked up to her ceiling. Raven then had an idea. A wonderful idea. An amazing idea. Raven had an amazingly wonderful idea. Why not invent a new Raven and still be a hero? Raven thought this idea was her best yet.

Raven went to her closet and got out her workout clothes. Which surprised (A/N: More surprises) most people being how they were. She had black sweat pants with a white strip down the sides and a blue tank top that went down and stopped two inches above her belly button. Thats what surprised people. The tank top portion.

Raven walked to the Titan workout room, tying her hair up in a ponytail as she walked. She wrapped bandages around her hands and removed her shoes from her feet when she entered. Raven walked over to the Slade bot that they remade and set it on easy. It ran for her and she jumped to the side and kicked its side. It fell to the ground and then jumped up and dove for her. She somersaulted forward and the bot hit the ground. He got up and ran for her again. She grabbed its fist it had ready to punch her and pulled him over her shoulder and did a back flip.

"Well I must say that you're a fairly decent fighter without magic."Robin commented from the doorway.

"Thanks."Raven said sarcastically.

Raven turned the difficulty up one and began fighting again.

_...One Month Later..._

Raven kicked the Slade bots head off with a swift kick. The loud clank echoed through the silent Tower. For the past month, Raven had been training late at night and when she thought she was ready she would reveal the new Raven to the Titans and during their next mission. Raven was ready now and when The Team would leave on their next mission, she would show them.

Raven nodded and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. She went to her room and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the hot water and stripped herself. She stepped into the shower stall and sighed with relief as the hot water calmed her aching muscles. She washed herself with lavender and raspberry body wash and then washed her hair with a lavender and lilac scented shampoo. She stepped out of the shower and dried off. She dressed herself in her pajamas and went under her covers.

The next morning Raven awoke with a smile. She got up and dressed herself in a pair of jeans,a black T-shirt with a silver rose on it and a blue jacket. She put on black flip-flops and walked to the kitchen for some well deserved herbal tea.

For the past month, Raven was able to express emotion and not worry about things exploding or breaking. She drank her tea in a few sips and as if on cue, the alarm sounded. The Titans rushed in and Robin checked the computer. Then they ran out saying goodbye to Raven as the passed the kitchen. Raven smirked and casually walked to the closet in her room. She pulled out the outfit she wanted and began changing her clothes.

_...Downtown..._

The Titans arrived and saw Red-X. He only fought the Titans one other time that month and they knew that he would have shown up to steal something sometime. Robin yelled out his famous battle cry and they all went to attack. Red-X stopped them before they started fighting.

"One, two, three, four. Birdboy, Alien chick, Tin Can, and Grass stain. Where's the Enchantress of Dark?" he questioned.

"Right here."

The Titans and Red-X looked to the top of a building and saw a figure. The figure jumped down to the street and the five of them were all surprised. She wore black pants and a black top without sleeves. She had gloves that went from her elbows to her knuckles and she wore her belt around her waist. She had her cloak but it just went down to her hips and was black. She removed her hood and it showed her with one of Robin's masks. And to finish her look she had black boots.

Raven threw a small ball at Red-X and it exploded against his chest. Then she walked over to Red-X and he threw a barrage a red x's at her. She dropped down on her back and then jumped back onto her feet and did a jump kick and knocked him out. She picked him up and handed him over to the police. She walked over to the Titans and had a puzzled look on her face.

"What?"


	3. Fatal Attractions

**Clipped Wings**

_**Fatal Attractions**_

The entire team was in absolute shock. Raven had changed. A whole new look. She had a whole new look and kicked some major villain ass. She smiled at them and they still couldn't believe how she was now. Compared to to the old Raven, this Raven was so much more "likable" in Beast Boys terms. Raven left with them back to the Tower and explained to them how she felt useless just staying at the Tower and wanted to still be apart of the action.

Raven was told how now they all could be a team again and she could help them track down Dragonite. They haven't seen him since Raven lost her powers. She happily agreed. She wanted to make sure that he would be sent to jail for taking away her powers. She first told them that she wanted to have fun that night. Not worry about crime or anything like that. Just plain have fun. She wanted to celebrate the new her and worry about Dragonite the next day. The Titans were a little surprised. They thought Raven would remain the same, outcast that they knew and loved. But they seemed to like her more now that she was different.

That night the team waited in the common room for all of them to be ready. Robin was ready first. He wore a black T-shirt with the a skull and cross bones on the front. He also had baggy jeans and sneakers. His hair was how it was when he eluded the police in Tokyo. He wore the same shades too. He saw Beast Boy come in next with a black t-shirt that had a tiger fighting a snake on the front and back. Cargo pants and white sneakers. He looked to see Cyborg come in next looking like he did when he went undercover. He wore baggy jeans and polo sweater. They all waited for the girls and Starfire came in with a strapless dress that went to her lower thighs. She had one white high heel boots that went to her knees. She had a necklace with a small green star and a matching bracelet. They all waited for Raven and thought that she changed her mind. Raven then came out looking like a girl. She had on a black sweater that was sleeveless and had a v-neck and showed half her back. What went with that was a silver skirt that went to her mid thighs and sparkled a little when she walked. Her hair was in high pony tail with her bangs framing her face and she wore black stilettos. She had a silver bracelet like Star's but it had a crescent moon on it.

"Do I look OK?" she asked.

They all nodded and took the T car and went to a club called "The Heart Beat" and walked inside. The music blasted through their ears and Raven looked around and headed for the bar. She thought that she would get lost in the crowd. She ordered a drink and a bunch of guys hit on her. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand and looked around. Three parts to this club. The dance floor the bar and the restaurant that was upstairs. She then sighed. This life wasn't really her thing. She couldn't believe that she was the one who suggested it. She could've been tracking down Dragonite, but no she wanted to do this. She regretted ever suggesting this, but her teammates were having fun and they needed it. She wasn't going to spoil it for them.

Another boy walked up to Raven and sat next to her. He smiled in her direction and ordered a drink. Raven thought that she saw this boy before. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders and he had emerald green eyes like Starfire. He had lightly tanned skin and he had a pearl white smile. She would certainly remember him if she met him. But she had this feeling that she met him before.

"I don't mean for this to sound like a come-on, but have we met before?"She asked the teen next to her.

"I don't believe so. But getting to know you would be nice. Do you wanna dance?" he asked.

"Sure." Raven replied, him taking her hand to the dance floor.

The next song that played was the tango and Raven tensed up with this one. He grabbed her hip and hand and he tango-ed her all over the dance floor. She let him touch her in places she never allowed anyone. And not in an inappropiate way either. She blushed madly when he dipped her extremely low. Her head almost touched the ground. He whipped her back up and twirled her around and dipped her again one last time as the song ended.

"What's your name?" Raven asked.

"Ryan."

Raven smiled and he led her to the restaurant portion very gentleman like. He pulled out her seat and sat down after she did. Raven never expected this to turn into a date. Raven smiled at Ryan and sipped her water. She had no idea what to talk about. She began running her finger over the edge of her glass and it made a harmonic sound. Ryan smirked and Raven stopped.

"What?"Raven asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just I never knew that you played the wine glass."Ryan said beginning to laugh.

Raven laughed at that. And that was strange considering that it was close to a Beast Boy joke. Raven enjoyed the whole evening. After their dinner, Ryan had offered Raven a ride home. She gladly accepted. Raven was escorted to Ryan's car which was a jaguar and Raven's door was opened for her like the gentleman Ryan was. Raven thought that he was too good to be true. Ryan drove Raven home and lead her to the tower door.

"I enjoyed myself tonight."Raven told him.

"Me too. And if you don't mind I would like to see you again."Ryan replied.

"I'd like that."Raven kissed Ryan goodnight on the cheek and was about to turn to go when Ryan pulled her back and crashed his lips down on hers. Raven blushed madly and only remembered feeling like this when Red-X was in her room a few nights ago. She ignored this feeling and enjoyed the best part of her night.

That morning Raven awoke and gladly welcomed the sun. She was so happy now she met Ryan. Even though she only knew him for a short time. She was so happy. She pranced to her bathroom. She shed her clothes and stepped into the steaming bathtub. She sat enjoying the quiet and all the candles she had lit moments before. She blew bubbles under the water and dunked herself under for about three minutes a arose from the tub after cleansing herself of all that was unclean.

Raven dressed herself in her new outfit and looked at the mask she used when she first showed herself to the titans. Raven left the mask and walked into the kitchen. She made her tea and sipped it slowly. The titans came out into the common room Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over meat and tofu again. Raven rolled her eyes and Robin smiled at her.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"So...you didn't come in last night. What happened?"Robin asked excitedly.

"I did come home last night. Just later than you guys."Raven replied raising an eyebrow.

Raven finished her tea just as the alarm sounded. Robin checked the computer and found that it was Dragonite. Raven smirked and followed the team out the door.

The team arrived at the scene. It was a jewelry store and it was the most prestigous jewelry store in the city. Five stories of jewelry. Any girl would go crazy in it. The Titans walked in and didn't see Dragonite yet. The walked for about five minutes on the first floor. Then Robin suggested that they each take a floor. The Titans agreed when they looked up as a laugh was heard the next floor up.

"So I see the little birdie is still fighting."He said tauntingly toward Raven.

Raven glared at him from below and he sent a fireball down at them. They jumped out of the way and it scorched the ground where they were standing. He jumped down and showed them what he came for.

"Now that I have this,"he began holding up a dragon's head with no eyes,"I can soon summon Lasirus. Later."He finished turning into a dragon and breaking through the ceiling five stories above him.

The Titans sighed with grief and returned to the tower, upset over the quick loss. What intrigued them was the "summon Lasirus" Raven set to work on her book and the titans set to work on the internet. They found nothing. Raven, however, found quite a deal of information.

"I found the murderer."Raven said dramatically.

"What murderer?"Beast Boy asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean murderer, I meant Lasirus."

"So who is this Lasirus?"Cyborg asked.

"I was getting to that. 'Lasirus: a powerful sorcerer whom manipulated the spirits of dragons. He was a mad man in his dimension, "Necromon". He had the idea of ruling the cosmos as the universe was intended,by dragons. His apprentice, Dragonite, shared his thought and was to recover the mystical amulet "The Golden Dragon Head," as well as the mystic "Dragon Eyes,"It's said that when these items are combined the Dragon King will appear and rule the universe. Unfortunately, when this ritual was being performed, the authorities caught him and hanged him. His apprentice Dragonite however escaped and encased himself in a crystal egg and went throughout the dimensions searching for the relics again to resurrect his master and the Dragon King, since they were scattered around the realms. He is said to be over 200 million years old and every century he would search a new world for the relics. He always fails however since he never thought to look on the human planet, Earth.'"Raven finished quoting the book. She re-read a sentence to herself noticing the word "Necromon" in the book. She thought that it only coincidence that that word was there.

The team was in shock. A demon that was millions of years old wanted to bring an end to domenent species and replace them with dragons.

Raven left the book on the counter and walked to the garage where she was working a project. She opened the door and removed a sheet and smiled. She was working on her own mode of transport. She opened the door seeing as it was really hot in there for some reason. She looked to see someone in the garage doorway. Raven smiled when she saw that it was Ryan. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly. Raven wrapped her arms around him and her hands felt his back pocket and wondered what it was. It felt like an "x" shaped thing. Ryan didn't notice and she dismissed the thought. He must've picked it up when they last fought Red-X.

Raven smiled at Ryan and he looked into her eyes.

"Let's go shopping."Ryan told her.


End file.
